Talk:Dragon (animal)
Merge with Animal Species See Talk:Sharks#Merge with Animal Species. Merge (again) Ok, why the hell has this not been merged with the animal species page yet? We'll have to break it up, but it should be merged. 04:34, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Are we gonna break it up by which arc or story each dragon was in? because i think some of them were filler, one was Monsters, and one was New World. Or are they just gonna all go under the regular animal species (global species) page. I think the island whales go under the Baroque Works saga, where they were first introduced, so shouldn't dragons be under one-shots? If you have a good place to merge them into, then I say yes, there isn't enough on this page to justify an entire page, unlike the Sea King article. 04:42, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Global Species would probably be best. We should put island whales there too while we're at it. 04:57, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I went ahead and moved the island whales here, so if you have a problem with that then go ahead. I will leave the dragons up to you, because sectioning them off and stuff isn't something i know how to do well. 05:32, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Then wouldn't we be merging Sea Kings and Den Den Mushi as well? What qualifies an animal species for its own page and what for merging? 05:52, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, Den Den Mushi should get their own page since they're also technology. What are all the animal species that have their own page? Dragons, Den Den Mushi, Sea Kings, is that it? 06:03, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, those three are all it. Dragon, I understand merging since it is rather short. However, Sea Kings is also possible to merge, if we cut out some portions such as history, reducing them. But if you think it is unique due to Poseidon's connection to the species, then we could keep it separate. 08:05, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Merge it with less information, on the animal species.. We can't use exceptions on the animals. All of the animals have their own paragraph in the animal species' article.. And its the best thing to do with the Sea Kings too. Merge them there.. Nope. Merging should ALWAYS include every last bit of information. You can't call it a "merge" if you're deleting crap. SeaTerror 05:16, February 16, 2012 (UTC) How about we "clean up" the Sea King page, then merge them, which is basically the same thing as what we were gonna do anyways. 05:30, February 16, 2012 (UTC) The Sea King article contains way too much information to merge it. Having a separate article, as long as it also has a short paragraph on the animal page with a link is not a problem. Merging it would be like combining the Black Leg Style article into the Sanji article because that's where all the information on Sanji goes, instead we have the sensible solution of a short section on the Black Leg Style in the Sanji article and a link. Bastian9 14:24, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I have to agree with Bastian an Yatanogarasu. The connection to Poseidon and size of the article would warrant Sea Kings their own page. I think dragons would be easy to merge. We'll have to break it up since some are canon and some aren't. But the dragon article is really the only one I see as worth merging. 14:30, February 16, 2012 (UTC) So can we go ahead and merge it? The dragon article I mean. 04:06, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Put the Wano Dragon under Grand Line and the Punk Hazard Dragon under New World Saga. As for the Sennenryu and Tatsunoko...do we have a filler animal section? 04:29, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Put the sennenryu and tatsunoko in the Other section. 04:34, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Forget the other section for Sennenryu. It's been a while since I was on the animal species page. Sennenryu I'm pretty sure was East Blue. And tatsunoko...make a video game section in Other? 04:37, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna sort it out, if you don't like it, then you can revert my changes, how bout that? We might wanna leave the dragon page up until the merge is done, just to make sure all the information is transferred. Or maybe you are already doing this. 04:45, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Punk Hazard went to New World, Tatsunoko went to CP9 (its filler arc is in the CP9 saga, I believe), Sennenryu went to East Blue Arc (Warship Island is in between Loguetown and Laboon, I think), and the Monsters dragon was placed under "other" (no Grand Line option, so I made a heading for Monsters). This is my first merger or whatever, so if you feel like it sucks, then remove it. 05:01, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Not bad, so what do we do with this page, with all the Dragons sent here and there? 05:05, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Can we just delete it? 05:07, February 19, 2012 (UTC) We could make it a disambiguation page and have links to each of the dragons on the other pages. 05:08, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, we just redirected Sharks to Animal Species (Global) page in general, so why not this one as well? Since dragons don't seem to have a set location or saga. 11:02, February 19, 2012 (UTC) That's a good idea. 15:39, February 19, 2012 (UTC) No it isn't. SeaTerror 18:46, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Are you just going to contradict us or are you actually going to provide a reason? 23:38, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Read my previous comment. SeaTerror 00:10, February 20, 2012 (UTC) We didn't delete anything, we broke the page up. 00:18, February 20, 2012 (UTC)